End Of Me
by NightShadowDweller14
Summary: Being lenient, Madara gives Sasuke a second chance at a mission, without knowing exactly why Sasuke failed the first time. Sasuke wasn't one to fail a mission..


"I don't see her sir."

"Well look harder! You aren't leaving that gala without her!"

Sasuke sighed as he heard the cut out from his earpiece; removing his hand from his ear he shook his head. Madara was always clear with his instructions, and usually wasn't nice if things didn't go his way. Sasuke let out a snort when he remembered how the last time he came back and told Madara that she had narrowly escaped him. There was too much commotion and Sasuke couldn't afford his cover being blown so he had to cover his own ass. Madara had given him an earful then.

He adjusted his tie and collar that were pressed directly to his throat, not typically wearing suits made it uncomfortable for him, especially in a room with so many people. He made a bee line to the bar and slid onto a seat. Ordering a martini, he turned and faced the crowd, his eyes scanning the people for any signs for a head of pink.

Sasuke arched a brow as he went back to his thoughts. This woman apparently had escaped from Madara and he was having difficulty finding her, so that's why he was at this fancy gala, because apparently she was supposed to be here tonight...

Scratching his cheek he looked back to the bar top and saw that his drink was sitting there. He shrugged and savored the taste. His eyes flickered, thinking he was seeing things, but once he focused he did notice a woman with pink hair standing across the room. She was just standing there, almost just waiting for him to notice her. He paused, the martini glass partway to her lips as their eyes locked. He brought the glass to his lips, drinking the remainder of the vodka drink keeping his eyes locked with hers.

The moment he put his glass back down she was gone. He caught the end of her black dress as she rounded the corner leaving the room. Sasuke smirked as he rose from his seat, if she wanted a chase, he'll give her one. He always liked playing cat and mouse.

As he made his way across the room he dodged moving bodies and turned the same corner she had turned. He heard the clicking of heels as it echoed through the hallway that led to a staircase. Pulling out a gun from his coat pocket, a silencer attached to the end, he raised the gun ahead of him and made his way slowly up the stairs.

He made it to the 3rd flight of the building when he saw a black jacket lying on the floor. He looked up at the last two flights and just saw her backing up from the railing; she was looking down at him. Shaking his head he sped up the stairs, skipping steps along the way. He made it to the top floor, opening the door and bringing his gun in front of him again. He slowly made his way down the secluded hallway his senses heightened. He was about to turn a corner when a small fist grabbed his collar and pulled him around the corner. In seconds he was pressed to a wall with a small female looking up at him with a smirk on her face, her own little hand gun pressed to the front of his neck.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Good evening Sakura." Sasuke only gave a small smirk as a small squealing could be heard throughout the hallway.

* * *

Madara thrummed his fingers against his desk. Where the hell was he? And why wasn't he answering his intercoms? Madara was becoming fed up with this, sooner or later he was going to have to go out himself and track her down. This was the second time that he was sending out Sasuke to find her, and if he came back empty handed again..

Madara disregarded that thought and pressed another button on his phone.

"Orochimaru."

_"Yess?"_

"This Sasuke you speak about, you say he was your student at a point yes?"

_"Why yes, Sasuke is my greatest disciple, he's not one to ever fail a mission."_

Never to fail a mission?

"Well, this is the second time I'm sending him out for the exact same mission. Are you sure he's as good as you said he is? I'm starting to doubt you Orochimaru..."

It was silent on the other end for a few seconds.

_"Don't worry Madara, Sasuke isn't one to fail. And if he ever did, there had to be some reason behind it."_

Some reason? Madara snorted, "I don't want to hear reasoning. I want my mission complete, and I want this woman in front of me dammit!" And with that he slammed the phone back on the receiver. Sure he was sounding bratty right now, but for someone generations ahead in his family blood line, he was really skeptical about Orochimaru's praise for this Uchiha Sasuke. Madara turned on his chair and looked through his file in the bingo book once more, just to be sure.

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Age: 21_

_Birth date: July 23rd_

_Clan: Uchiha Clan_

_Affiliation: Akatsuki, Otogakure and Konohagakure_

_Classification: Missing-nin_

Madara read over his main biography a few times.

_Konohagakure..._

_Konoha..._

_Hashirama..._

_Leaf Village..._

_Haruno Sakura... _

_Team Kakashi..._

All the bits came into place as Madara launched the book across the room, a deathly aura around him.

**"OROCHIMARU!"**

Madara was heaving and breathing in anger, he was sending out someone who was once affiliated with the same village _and _team that the pinkette was on, for all he knew he could be telling her about his whereabouts and then she'd be telling her village the information. Madara paused and smirked and slowed down. He placed his palms on his desk and slowly sat down in his chair again.

This is fine. This is alright. Because Sasuke will come back, and when he does he'll pay dearly.

_Sasuke...Stop seriously, I have to go... hee-hee!_

And dearly he'll pay.

* * *

Alright.

Random drabble. lol. Don't care, comment, rate whatever I was watching James Bond and this randomly came into my head and it seemed suitable enough. Summer vacation, this means time to myself, and that means I can update my chapter stories yay!

Don't hate me.. I have a life too you know..

Till next time,

Christina


End file.
